


telepathy, telekinesis, relationships and evil clowns

by Emilywemily



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Georgie Denbrough Lives, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven | Jane Hopper, Not Beta Read, Period-Typical Homophobia, Richie Tozier Has Powers, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier and Mike Wheeler Are Twins, Sonia Kaspbrak Being Terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilywemily/pseuds/Emilywemily
Summary: When Mike and his friends find a girl soaking wet in the woods after will and other kids go missing, their whole world turns upside down. But what happens when you take two kids with super powers and not just one? Will Richie and Mike be able to defeat the darkness that lies in Hawkins? Read and find out! I do not own it or stranger things, Nor am I profiting off of this work
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eleven | Jane Hopper/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Other Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021317) by [DaineYui](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaineYui/pseuds/DaineYui). 



> Blood mentioned in detail but nothing too bad. Enjoy!

Richie loved five things. those included swearing, his friends, horror movies, Eddie Kaspbrak, and annoying the shit out of his brother Mike. Sure, he would take a bullet for Mike in a heart beat and vice versa. But that didn't mean that they liked eachother. They simultaneously both loved and hated each other.

Mike loved five things too, he also loved his friends, but he loved DND, English, beating his brother in tests at school (though Richie was definitely a smart kid. That was why it was so satisfying), leading a group, and yelling at Richie. 

they were both identical twins, every single thing was completely identical apart from Richie's massive coke bottle glasses, big teeth and the fact his hair was a lot more curly. Mike had a bowl cut and 20/20 vision. something he teased Richie relentlessly for. Richie and Mike had two surnames, each going by a different one to the other.

(Their father, Wentworth Tozier, and their mother, Karen Wheeler).

Richard Tozier and Michael Wheeler.  
Richie and Mike were both outcasts, but in VERY different ways thank you very much. 

Richie was a loser. A loser who loved teasing and had no filter, and a seemingly endless amount of  
'I fucked your mum' jokes. he had the collective nickname "four eyed Bucky beaver" from Henry Bowers, not just a bully (though he absolutely was) more of someone who you just knew would end up killing someone some day. Richie'd been slagged off for being open (or as open as you could be in Hawkins, in highschool, in the 80's.) about being gay and to be frank, as long as bowers didn't know he might just make it out of highschool alive.

Mike was a nerd. A nerd who loved English and DND. he payed attention in school, looked fairly normall, and was a natural born leader always rambling on about the next campaign he was planning. Mike had to deal with bowers too. he had gotten beat up and even almost stabbed one time. he made sure to always go home the long way from then onwards. he'd been called a frog by Troy, another bully around his age, and had more than once gotten into a heated debate about how star wars was far superior to star trek.

but one thing massively separated the boys.

Richie had powers.

like straight out of a comic book powers.

he could tell what people were thinking, talk to them in their heads, pretend him talking in their heads were their own thoughts (his voices actually sounded realistic in people's heads.)  
he could scream so loud inside people's heads without needing to open his mouth or make any verbal sound once, that people's ears would bleed.

At first Richie could never concentrate with all the constant noise, but after years of trying he could now separate thoughts from voices and home in on who was thinking what when, drowning out all other thoughts as background noise. he had a limit of hearing thoughts up to 800 meters away.

Richie's best friends Stan and Bill were the only one who knew out of his friend group, although he did plan at some point to tell the others. other than that his older sister and Mike also knew.  
that all changed when Mike met a girl with a shaved head.

"Mike, you ok asshole?" Mike rolled his eyes. "shuv off Richie" Mike said angrily. Richie sighed.  
Richie had only ever made absolutely sure he kept two promises in his life.

one; beep beep Richie ment he said something that overstepped a line and he needed to stop.

two; ONLY use his powers on Stan or bill, Mike or Nancy with their full knowledge and consent first.

Will, one of mike's best friends, had gone missing two days ago. Richie wasn't great at heavy shit. 

"It's only been a day, mike. georgie's been missing for nearly a year and he's fine! we just haven't found him yet." Richie lied. he knew Georgie was either dead, in a coma, or far away from Hawkins because he couldn't telepathically communicate with him. he hadn't told Mike this however, so Mike then asked "can you try to find him?" Richie froze. "I can...try?"  
Mike's eyes lit up with hope. Richie closed his eyes. 

Richie could hear static. wait, what? the fuck does that mean! oh yes your friend is all right he's just currently turned into a radio!

"what..?" "what's happening, can you hear him!?" "calm down Mikey!" Richie replied agrivated. "all I can hear is static. I ... I don't know what that even means..aahh!" Richie suddenly grabbed his ears, his nose began to bleed. "Richie!" Mike grabbed his arm but he swatted his hand away. "Should..I...stay or should I go? he's singing." Richie was now on his knees, his ears now bleeding too. 

"will? will! will can you hear me!?" Mike pleaded.  
"will are you there?" Richie looked pale, his hands crimson from the warm liquid leaking from his ears. "he can hear me!" Richie grinned. Mike grinned too "will! it's ok! tell me where you are!" there was silence for a few seconds, but to Mike it felt like hours. "well?" he began, but was cut off by Richie shushing him. "the woods! he's in the woods!" Richie then collapsed. breathing heavily. Mike ran to his twin brother. "Richie!" Richie laid there unconscious, his eyes were sunken, his nose and ears and hands were covers in blood and his skin was ghostly pale.

"NANCY!"


	2. Richie and Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie meets a mysterious girl who is like him.

"What did you do Mike!?" Nancy asked angrily. Mike remained silent. "it's not my fucking fault! all I did was I...I asked him to find will. And he did!" Nancy smiled despite herself upon hearing that. "where is he..?" Mike had now a determined look on his face.  
"he said that he's in the woods. I'll call everyone" Mike stopped and asked "is Richie going to be ok?" Nancy sighed "he'll be fine, but he's a person Mike! not just a telepathic beacon for you to use whenever you want!" Nancy glared at Mike before scooping Richie up and laying him gently on the couch, making sure his head was propped up.

Mike sheepishly walked over to Richie before saying "I'm sorry Rich." his eyebrows arched in concern. Nancy folded her arms across her chest. Mike took of Richie's glasses before pulling a clean tissue out of his pocket and drying the blood under his nose and his ears. Nancy rested her hand on her younger brother Mike's shoulder. She smiled at him and he smiled back. "Go tell Lucas and Dustin you want to search for Will in the woods." Mike nodded and Nancy stood up before turning to get Richie some water.

*one hour later* 

"Will! where are you!?" Lucas screamed at the top of his lungs. it had been a long time since they had been dry, the rain was bucketing down. They were being to lose hope. "Hey guys-" Dustin began, but was cut off by Mike shushing him. "Did you guys hear that?" Mike spun his torch around only for it to land on a girl, freazing cold in a long yellow T-shirt with pale skin and a shaved head. Their mouths all collectively opened in shock.

Back at the house, every one was tense upon seeing the strange girl in their basement, where they had brought her so she was out of the rain. Lucas and Dustin were busy arguing about how dangerous she could be. Mike was getting angry at them for it. Richie was upstairs listening to the noise when his nose started bleeding. 

Eleven's nose began to bleed too, she suddenly got a headache. She could sense somebody else, someone like her! "who else is here?" she said suddenly after putting on dry clothes. "What?" Mike asked not really paying attention. "up. who's up?" she had a serious look on her face as she pointed to the ceiling. "oh, upstairs?" "up..stairs" she repeated slowly. "who's upstairs?" 

Mike looked blankly at her, before replying "my twin brother, why?" After explaining what a twin was, Elven suddenly slammed the door with her powers, scaring the rest of the Party. "Jesus what was that!?" Dustin exclaimed in surprise. Eleven looked darkly at Mike. "Take me to him."

Richie closed his eyes, who's thoughts could her hear in the house? He heard Mike but imedeantly switched to someone else to avoid reading his thoughts. Lucas and Dustin were there too...but who was that? A girl, she was special..'hello?' he thought to the girl..no response. Opening his eyes, he could see that he was no longer in his lounge, but in a dark space, staring at a girl. "Where the fuck am I?" Richie asked, staring at the girl. she tilted her head at him, he opened his eyes again to find a girl staring at him. "Jesus!" he exclaimed falling of the couch in surprise.

"you.. you're like me?" Richie looked confused.  
"...Mike? who is this..?"  
"Guys, I think I have to tell you all something... something important" Mike turned to Dustin, then to Lucas. "Hey...Eleven...Do you...can read people's minds?" 

"Mike what is wrong with you, oh what your new girlfriend is just SO amazing you can't stop being a dipshit for five minutes!?" Mike glared at Richie after he heard Richie say that. "Beep beep, Richie. She's not my girlfriend!" The twins stared each other down. "Guys! shut up!" Dustin stood between the arguing brothers. "Calm down and shut up. Both of you. We need to find out about Elven and see if she can help us find Will!"

"You said he was in the woods and you lied!" 

"He was in the woods! It's not my fault if he left between the time I heard him and the time you were out there looking!" 

"You're such an asshole Richie!"

'Oh boy...this was going to take a while.' Thought Lucas as he stared at Eleven sternly. 'Who are you Eleven... Really?' thoughts raced in his mind. what was she hiding? He needed to find out. Regardless of whether or not Mike would help him. He needed to find Will. 

What if Will was dead? No. He couldn't think like that. Will was alive, he knew it. He had to be.

"Richie what are you getting so pissed about!" Lucas asked feeling anyoyed with how they'd gone off topic. "None of your business Lucas, or yours Dustin! God Mike..ok look. If you let me talk to the freak one on one, I'll tell them. ONLY them. Got it?. " 

"She's not a freak." Mike replied sternly. Richie rolled his eyes.  
"Sure, fine, whatever."  
Mike turned to his friends. "... how good are you at keeping secrets?"


	3. Book cover!

https://www.instagram.com/p/B7o01a9FwG5/?igshid=14a4zazbi16u It’s here on my insta! :)

(I couldn’t get it to link so just copy and paste it in the search bar)


	4. Secrets

“You can not expect us to believe this.” Lucas replied giving mike an “are you serious?” Look. “Richie.” Mike said turning towards his brother. Richie nodded before shutting his eyes. He spoke to Dustin and Lucas at the same time. “This is going to be kinda weird but...just hold on ok?” ‘..here. You can hear me now.’ “What the” Dustin and Lucas said in unison. ‘Just think and I’ll hear it.’ He... _thought_ to them. ‘Ok asshole what am I thinking then?’ Richie was quiet for a moment. Lucius smirked. “See! He can’t-“

“ you said ‘ _Ok asshole what am I thinking then?’”_ Lucas’ breath hitched in his throat. “That’s fucking Awsome man! What else can you do!?” Dustin exclaimed. “I can impersonate your voice to to make you think what I’m saying inside your head are your thoughts...” the room went quiet. “Ummm...guys?” Richie tried to break the ice. It didn’t work. Eleven looked at him, Richie felt like she was staring into his soul. “Can I uuuhhhh...talk to levy here?” Before Mike could respond Richie quickly added on the end “ _alone”_ mike reluctantly nodded before showing an overly exited Dustin and a frozen in shock Lucas out the lounge and back down to the basement to try and explain his brothers powers better.

”what is your real name?” Richie asked once he knew no one was listening. “Eleven.” She responded, sounding a little confused by the question. “No.” He repeated getting more and more impatient. “Your _real_ name.” She frowned.   
“ ‘Real name is elven.” “Fine.” Richie said rolling his eyes and giving in. “So... _eleven._ How come you’re like me? And what exactly can you do?” Eleven shifted where she stood and looked at the ground. “Different..to you. Better, but more dangerous. Bad men are coming.” Elevens eyes widened “the Bad men coming for both of us soon! Have to hide...tests..bad things-“ “woah woah woah calm down Levy. What Bad men? Where are they? Do you need me to try and find them?” He asked caught off guard by her sudden panicking. Eleven shook her head. “ don’t! They’ll see but...not at all safe. Tests on me..it hurt..” Richie looked shocked as Eleven began to cry. Her fearless defensive demeanour seemingly washed away, Richie awkwardly hugged her, but after a second he hugged her even tighter till she hugged him back. “Hey, if anyone does shit to you or me or anyone else, I’ll kick their ass.” Eleven stopped crying and held out her hand, a tissue box came flying towards her.

“Woah! So that’s what you can do? Telekinesis!?” Richie bounced up and down excitedly much like Dustin was doing earlier. “What’s tel..tellak...tell-a-ka-nee-ses?” She stumbled to sound out the word. “It’s when you can move shit with your mind!” Richie exclaimed, grinning wildly. ‘I’ve got ‘telepathy’ so I can read peoples minds like this! Don’t freak out I’ll never use it on you again without asking first.’ Eleven shrunk back a little but nodded. Eleven looked in Richie’s eyes, he stared right back, and something clicked...they were conected. The same click Eleven felt when she first saw mike. Something that said ‘I will protect you no matter the cost.’ Richie felt it too. They then smiled at one another before Richie gave Her another brief hug. “Let’s go check on the others Levy.” He smirked and she nodded. 

  
I’m busy tomorrow so here’s a Mini chapter because ilygsm. ❤️


	5. Who are you really!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you really, and where are you going?.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobia from Troy. Q slur used once.  
> Thanks for 200 hits!

"We've got eyes on them" a woman said speaking into an intercom. "We can't tell if she's there, but we've got him." A muffled voice of a radio speaker came through on the other end. "Alright, we'll track him."

"Ok. Use your powers...!" Eleven watch Dustin once again dropped the space craft. what was he trying to get her to do.  
"MIIIIIKKKKEEEEEYYYYY!" Mike rolled his eyes "WHAT DO YOU WANT RICHIE?" He came running down the basement steps. "Stop talking to your girlfriend and get to school dipshit." "She's not my girlfriend!" Was the reply Mike yelled back as Richie ran back up the stairs. Dustin held back a laugh and Lucas shot him a disappointed look. "Stay here. If you get hungry eat Dustin's snakcs" Mike turned to see his friends begin to leave. Then back to El. "You know those power lines?" "Power lines?" Eleven questioned. "Yeah, things behind my house.you know?" Eleven nodded. "Yes." "Meet me there at 3:15...oh!" Mike handed El his watch. "when the numbers read one three five.." Eleven nodded then repeated "one three five." "Michael Wheeler!" Richie yelled while snickering. "SHUT UP RICHIE!" Mike called back. He smiled at El before turning to leave.

"T-trashmouth." Bill smiled at Richie. "Big bill!" He greeted. "Hey loser!" Richie called out to his friend. They smiled at him. "Hey, Where's Eddie..?" Stan shrugged . "Haven't seen him."  
Bill heard footstseps heading his way. "Well well well." Troy. "Looking for your boyfriend?' he smirked. Bill glared at him. "C-c-come on g-guys, ig-n-nore him. He's an asshole." "Or you'll what buh buh buh bill? You sta Stu Stu stutter until I die of b-b-bordem." Bill's glare darkened.

"A-at least I have some b-balls, unl-like you." Troy did not look happy at that. Punching bill in the arm. HARD. "Get the fuck out of here Troy." "Stan." He said his tone dripping with malice. "Boring old Stan. Maybe I should pick on you a little more rather than this queer and b-b-b-b-bill". That was it for Richie. "Maybe your mom might realize how much of a mistake she made when we banged and got your ugly mug, huh troy?" Richie was glaring daggers into him. He approached him slowly. "Or maybe, when it gets down to it your just scared. A scared little boy who needs a fucking entourage to back him up? Leave us alone." The school bell rang. "Tozier. Behind the school. After class. Or bad shit is gonna go down." Richie shivered at that. Stan frowned then glared at Richie "Richie seriously?" His glare was replaced with concern. "There gonna beat you up dude.." Richie nodded. "You know I can take 'em Stan." Stan nodded. "Come on g-guys." Bill said after a while. They made their way to next class.

"Frogface..I got a date with your brother after school, wanna watch?" Troy grabbed Mike's arm forcefully. "Let go of me!"

A punch to Mike's jaw sent him head first onto the floor. The second one was to his gut. Then a kick to his face and a bloodied nose. 

"HEY!! WHAT THE FUCK!" Richie screamed. "Let 'im go!" Richie's voice cracked as he screamed again. "Finally tozier thought you weren't gonna show. Busy making out with Kasbrak?" "So what if I was? More action then you'll ever see. Now let. Him. Go" they kicked Mike's face so a tooth was spit out with blood, and stomped hard in his throat. He choked. "Let him go you asshole!"  
they did just that, and Mike turned over. Coughing up his own blood. Before being kicked one finale time. He stumbled about before getting on his feet once more. He ran to Richie. "Come on!" He yelled beginning to run. Richie however stayed put. "Rich? What are you...? Richie no!"

But it was too late.  
Cupping his ears, Troy and his friends began to scream as his hands were getting soaked with crimson. "Richie stop!" Mike was screaming now. But Richie didn't stop. He only stopped when he saw Troy collapse. he then wiped his nose from the bleeding. Then turned to Mike. Back to Troy. "...HOLY SHIT WHAT HAVE I DONE" He exclaimed. Mike grabbed Richie's arm and dragged him away. Richie staggerd and started running, but before long he stopped. Leaning against a tree. "Fuck Mike. Did I...did I fucking kill him?" Mike shook his head. "No...look at me. Slow deep breaths rich. Your fine. Come on." Richie took several.. he paused and nodded. "Oh...ok. ok Mike. I'm ok right?" "Yeah! Yeah you're gonna be fine." "I'm ok Mike" Richie smiled weakly.

Richie was not ok. He'd never used his powers like that. Never. He'd made people's ears bleed before, more specifically Bowers. But never to the point where someone collapsed before. That terrified him. Back at the house, Richie looked in the bathroom mirror. "...who are you.?" Was all he maneged. 

Richie didn't say much for the rest of the day. When Eleven questioned this once they were all behind the power lines, Mike had explained that Richie had just been scared. "Scared ..of what?" She asked. Mike paused. "...himself."


	6. Blink once for yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joyce finds a way to contact Will as the others continue to search for him. Meanwhile, Richie runs into someone. An incident that changes his life for the worst.

“You sure we’re heading in the right direction El?” Mike asked feeling on edge. Eleven nodded with a serious expression. “How does she even know?” Questioned Lucas skeptically. “She just does Lucas, she has freaking super powers!” Dustin argued at his friend with an annoyed expression. It was still light outside and they’d been searching for a little over an hour now. Hopes were looking dreary, but Mike was determined. Will was one of his best friends. He was never going to give up on him. Never. “Left.” El suddenly spoke up and the party did just that. “You didn’t tell me how you got hurt Mike.” Eleven said without looking at him. “Oh...I was playing football for most of these, and I tripped for this one.” He pointed to his chin, then to his nose. “Mike...friends don’t lie..” “ok ok...I got beat up by this mouthbreather troy. I don’t know why I lied to you everyone saw.” “mouthbreather?” Mike turned to face her. “Yeah, you know...an idiot, a knuckle head.” Eleven nodded and smiled. He smiled back. Mikes heart skipped a little. El was so pretty in this light, her eyes were bright. He just wanted to hold her hand for a little...

wait what? No, El was just a friend. He didn’t LIKE like her that was stupid. Right?...

Joyce was a mess. She had broken down crying twice just this morning after Jonathan had gone to school. She missed him. His voice, his smile, his drawings. His endless chatter about the next campaign he was going to play...she missed him. She missed her son.  
Which was why when the lights had flickered when she called out his name, she broke into happy tears. Pulling away the table from the small hiding hole she grabbed a pair of unconnected lights and hugging them tight. “Ok baby, blink...” she broke off into a sob. “One blink for yes, two blinks for no. Can you do that for me sweetie?” After a few seconds of silence the lights lit up. “Good!” She took a deep breath “Baby I need to know...are you alive?” The lights lit up once. “Yes! Yes! That’s good.” She smiled so much her cheeks hurt. “Are you safe..?” The lights were dark. It was tense until...two blinks. Two blinks for no. Will wasn’t safe. Her child was in danger! He could be seriously hurt or worse! “Baby..tell...tell me how to help you I need...” Joyce sobbed again, hard. “ I need to...help you!” Joyce couldn’t help but cry. She sobbed more than she had done in the last five days. Her baby was alive but...he wasn’t safe. 

Then Joyce got an idea.

Richie was in an awkward situation. He was feeling for Mike but he didn’t know Will much, was worried for El but didn’t know anything about the ‘bad men’ she was so scared of. Was concerned over how much Nancy missed Barb but every time he said something all she did was glare at him. He loved hanging out with Bill, but he wasn’t the same since Georgie went missing. He was still a fearless leader, still brave and determined and silly when he wanted to be. But he always seemed just...so sad. Richie felt like he couldn’t do anything to help the people he loved and that really hurt him. So he went out for a smoke. Something that always calmed his nerves. He began walking into the woods. It was...oddly calm. The were people in the woods though. He could hear there thoughts but...they were all jumbled. Random letters and numbers and not actual words. “A..14...6..1...2...what?” He repeated out loud. “What the fuck does that mean?” Then the thinking got louder. “314! We’ve got a 314!” Richie began to panic. Someone...no. Several people were. At least 20! Richie’s heart began to race. They were coming for him! Without thinking Richard began running. He had never ran so fast and had no clue where he was going. He just ran and ran and ran. Eventually he ran into someone. Slowly backing away he felt arms grab him and hold him tight. He screamed. “Let me go you fuckers!” He squirmed violently before completely stopping. “Let me go...or else.” He said uncharacteristically seriously. “Or else what...?” A man slowly approached him. He was wearing a black suit and had grey hair. “I’m not going to hurt you Richard. I promise. You can Trust me.” He had a kind smile, but Richie still felt terrified of them. “Oh wow, I wonder why that’s a little hard to believe? And the only thing I’m sure about is that you probably blow your mom in your spare time. Got to hell fuckface!” The man seemed taken a back by the harshness of his words. But than laughed. “Quiet the trashmouth huh Richard?” Richie tightly shut his eyes, the man behind him instantly dropped him and began to shout. “What is that...aaahh!”  
“I said let me go.” Richie looked up at the man before wiping the blood away from his nose. 

The man looked at him an awe. “...your powerful. You could be a lot more powerful. Don’t you want that?” Richie glared at him. “The only thing I want is for you to jump off a bridge. Let. Me. Go.” Silence as he glared. The man looked unimpressed. “Trank him” he finally spoke. “No!” Richie screamed, the five guards all collapsing. Their breathing stopped instantly. Richie fell to his knees. Breathing heavily he slowly got up only to collapse again. The tall man watched as Richie shut his eyes and another five men collapsed and instantly stopped breathing. Richie fell to the floor. Breathing heavily and lying on his side. He was completely Conscious And aware, but too weak to move. The man scooped Richie up in his arms and held him tightly. Richie squirmed but it was all he could manage. “You’re going to be alright. I’m doctor Brenner.” He smiled at Richie. “Got to hell.” Richie said before passing out in his arms. Brenner smirked. He carried him into a van and gently laid him down on the bench that pulled out of the side. A needle was used to inject his right arm with as a general anesthetic coursed through his veins. The van doors shut and they drove off with their new hostage.

Richie woke up in a white room in the middle of a cold hard floor. He reached for his glasses next to him. After putting them on blurry shapes became defined objects and he realized he was in a bed room. He looked down only to find he was wearing a hospital gown. “...the fuck?” He slowly stood up and stared at himself in a mirror. All his hair had been shaved off. “What the fuck...?” He then itched his wrist. Looking down at his arm only to see a tattoo. 012. Twelve? “What in the actual fuck is going on right now?!” He finally yelled. His heart rate accelerated and his breathing got faster and more violent. “Hello? Hello! Any one!” There was no reply. He focused. Four people. They were here! he took a shot in the dark. ‘Can you hear me, please I need help!’ There was no response. ‘Please! Literally anyone would be great right now!’ As soon as he said that, he regretted it. Brenner Casually walked into the room. Richie took a step back. Brenner bent one knee and looked at him. “You’re safe here Richard.” Richie looked incredulously at him. “To hell I am. You just kidnapped me!” “I know how this looks-“ “just cut the bullshit and tell me where I am and why I’m here, asshole.” Brenner looked offended. He grabbed Richie’s arm and held it till it hurt. He heard a click. “Get off! You’re hurting me!” Richie cried. “Not until you apologize.” “Apologize for what? Aaahhh!” Richie’s wrist was now being pulled in the wrong way by Brenner’s other had, forcing Richie’s Nails Down to His elbow. “Apologize or Michael won’t be happy for much longer. You understand? We have eyes on him and the same thing will happen if you use your most affective power on me...” Richie’s eyes widened at that. He screamed as the pain became unbearable. His eyes watered. “Stop! Stop it hurts!” He begged. Brenner began yelling. “THEN APOLOGIZE TWELVE!” 

“I’M SORRY! I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY I’M SORRY! Please stop!!” CRUNCH. His wrist snapped. He felt sick and a wave of numbness stemmed from the broken bones inside his wrist. There was an unbearable ache and Richie began crying in pain. He sobbed and sobbed until his throat was house and Dr. Brenner held him tightly while whispering words of consolation.  
“Listen to me next time and this won’t happen again, ok?” Silence “...ok?” Richie nodded reluctantly. He helped his arm as tight as he could without it hurting. “You’re going to be fine twelve.” Richie stopped. “Twelve?” He asked. “ the number on your arm. It’s what we’ll call you from now on, ok Richard?” Richie couldn’t do anything else but nod. He was confused and terrified. In pain and crying. It was all too much as the man who kidnapped, forced him to kill, drugged and broke his wrist hugged him gently and rocked him as he let Richie cry. Showing kindness after causing pain. Even after threatening Mike’s life. How long was he going to be there for. A month, two months? Hell, a year? He wasn’t sure. But he cried into the man’s chest as his kidnapper hugged and reassured him he was going to be fine. 

He thought that absolutely nothing could get worse from here. He was wrong.

*ding dong* the doorbell at the wheelers rang. Eddie had waited all day for his date with Richie. He was NOT happy. Karen answers the door. “Hello Eddie! Are you here for Richie?” He nodded. He couldn’t believe rich would do that to him. “We were supposed to be going on a date but he never showed...” Karen new about the two boys. She was completely fine with it if at most slightly uncomfortable. But if it made Her son happy she was willing to push her feelings aside for Richie. “Oh dear...I haven’t seen him. He might have gotten a detention at school, I’ll call him.” After a minute and no call, Karen began to worry. Where was her son exactly? All she could do was hope wherever he was, he wasn’t missing like Will was...


	7. .... . .-.. .--. --..-- / .-.. .- -... --..-- / ----- ...-- ----.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes the title is real morse code :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Homophobia in this chapter.

Sobbing in his mother’s arms, Karen’s heart ached to see mike in such a state. Words could not describe the love she had for Nancy, Mike, and Richie. It felt like a stab to her heart to see him like this..so...sad.

”he’s dead mom!” Mike cried between sobs. “Will’s dead!” Mike collapsed to his knees. “Shhh, shhhh it’s ok mike. Breath...it’s ok” she felt a lump in her throat as well, but ultimately managed to push it down long enough to look at him. “Sweetheart, I promise...it’s going to be ok...” “ _how_!? How can you say that! He’s dead! He’s fucking dead!” Mike once again broke into sobs as Karen hugged him tight. She shushed him gently and began to rock him back and forth. He cried into his mother’s chest and felt as if his heart was going to break.

Ted gently approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. “..language kiddo.” He said gently rubbing his shoulder. Karen shot him a glare and he held up his hands in surrender. “Shhhhh. It’ll be ok. Shhhh” she consoled him.

Mike continued to cry until he fell asleep in his mother’s arms. And at that point, Karen felt herself begin to cry too. She held him so tightly and wished everyone else would disappear just for a moment. Just for a second as she held her baby in her arms and stroked his hair and kissed his forehead. She shut her eyes. She could only just begin to imagine the utter hell Joyce was experiencing right now.

Joyce, obviously didn’t believe shit. Her baby was alive, she’d spoken to him a minute ago! No one was listening to her. “He’s alive! I SPOKE to him. Hopper, you believe me don’t you?”hopper shook his head and sighed. Joyce had been adamant, but he didn’t exactly except it to be easy. “Hopper!” “What do you want Joyce? You want me to lie to you? They found the body. I’m sorry but you need to grieve. Scream, cry, yell anything just please Joyce this...this isn’t healthy.” She shook her head violently. “No. My baby is still out there and he is not safe! You need to keep looking.” Hopper frowned. It hurt so much to see Joyce like this. He bent down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.   
  
_Richie and Eddie walked side by side, hand in hand. ‘This is it’ they thought simultaneously. “Eddie..we’ve been going out for how long now?” Eddie glared at Richie. “Really dipshit? You’re memory is bad it’s like you have early onset Alzheimers...oh my god you don’t do you? Shit we have to get that checked out!” Richie chuckled. “Relax Ed’s I’m kidding.” “Don’t call me that.” He grumbled in response. “Anyway...” Richie continued “you wanna..I mean....” Richie went bright red. “ What are you-“ then Richie kissed him. Eddie looked shocked, then kissed back. It felt like forever. This...this wasn’t just a teen fling. No. This was **love**. A love that lasts a lifetime. When they pulled apart finally they smiled at each other, kissing briefly one last time and then separating once more.. Eddie hugged Richie’s arm tightly. Eddie smiled up at the tall boy. He smiled back. For a moment, everything was perfect. The two boys walked together, nothing anyone could do or say would ruin that one perfect day. A day that promised so many more romantic moments to come..._

  
Then Richie woke up... to the hell he guessed was now his ‘home’.   
  


_”what is wrong with you Richie!” Mike exclaimed shaving his twin off of his bed. Richie looked stunned. “What?” Mike glared at him. “That...disgusting! What is wrong with you?” “It’s not! God, grow up! I like who I like, being gay is a good thing just like being straight!”_

_”GIRLS RICHIE. Boys like girls. Girls don’t like other girls, and neither do boys.” “WELL I DO. Why is it such an issue to you?”_  
_“it’s just...I don’t know ok! I don’t know but-“ “but what Mike?”_

_”I DONT WANT YOU TO GET HURT!” There was silence. Richie looked stunned. “Mike... I can handle myself. You know this.” Mike wiped his eyes, only just realizing he had started crying. “I wanna protect you! I love you richie, you’re my brother! People aren’t going to be ok with you being...being queer.” Richie looked down at his hands and fidgeted nervously. “Mike...listen. I understand.” Mike shook his head “you’re so open about it..I just worry that...and when it comes to dating it’ll be so so hard for you and...and...” Richard pulled Micheal into a tight hug. “I promise Mikey, I’ll be fine.” He pulled away from his brother, put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. “I’m tough dipshit.”_

Mike woke up with a start. Richie had been missing for two days and Mike felt sick. First Will then his brother? His brother wasn’t a normal kid either. He had powers. This could only be bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this chapter is so short, it’s more of a lead in for the next one plus showing how Richie and Eddie’s relationship is in this story :)  
> The losers will be heavily featured in the next chapter! Especially Bill


	8. Testing, testing, one two three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richie's tests start of simple, while Bev comes home and witnesses something truly horrifying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Very graphic depiction of blood  
> Also, chapter one was updated!

Click. Click. Click  
The ticking of the clock in Richie's room. It was driving him insane. He was also amensly nervous, they had told him the test would start soon. What did that even mean? What tests! He never got any answers except for "be quiet twelve". He had come to hate that number. It had made him feel dehumanised. His mind went on like this for what seemed like hours until finally, someone opened the door. Richie's wrist was still broken. He had gotten a cast on it, but getting it broken he would have to say was the most painful experience of his short life on twelve years. After such a traumatic experience of being kidnapped too. He felt more subdued and downtrodden than he had ever done before. All thanks to that sicko Brenner. Speaking of which...

Suddenly, the door opened pulling Richie out of his thoughts. Brenner walked in holding his hands behind his back. "Hello twelve" he greeted cheerfully. Richie didn't respond. "I understand that you must be extremely scared, so it's ok if you don't answer me. I just want you to listen." Richie nodded his head, rolling his eyes after closing them. Brenner smiled. "Good. You can also call me papa if you want to. But more importantly, I need you to come with me. We're going to test how far you can read minds."

The test took an hour. After the results, he was then given a test on his basic intelligence. Maths and English, then biology and memory. He answers 99% correctly in maths, 70% correctly in English, had a memory that was about average, and a 75% in biology. "Fuck first kidnapping and now school tests?" He said quietly with a laugh.There was a smile on one of the examiner's face, Richie counted that as a win.

God did he need a win.

"So we l-last saw him here, yeah?" Bill asked the other losers. They, after seeing that Richie had been missing for three days now, were working on a plan with the help of Mike to get him back. "Yeah." Stan responded. "Then Mike, you said Holly saw him run into the woods?" Mike wheeler nodded. "That was the last time I saw him." " We've gotta assume it's a kidnapping." Eddie piped up. The others shot him disapproving looks, except for Ben. Who then agreed saying. "Kids do disappear around six times the national average... actually that's just grown ups, kids are worse." They all went quiet at that. Micheal Hanlon looked concerned. And then laughed a little. "Ben you're like a walking encyclopedia." This made everyone smile except for Eddie and Wheeler. "Shit, I've gotta go." Bev said and Bill nodded. She gave him a kiss goodbye before leaving.

When she arived home, she hugged her aunt and went to the bathroom. There were noises coming from... somewhere...the sink? 'Voices in the freaking sink?' She thought as she slowly aproched it. They were calling out _her_ name. She leaned forward. " _we all float down here..."_ The voices said to Beverly. "What?-" but she was cut off by hair wrapping around her face. She screamed. Slamming her hands onto the china basen with full force. The hair was pulling her closer and closer until...

Blood. Gallons of blood exploding forward covering Beverly head to toe in the crimson substance. The whole room was now a dark crimson. She felt it soak her socks and dress. She tasted the iron flavored liquid.

The hair from the drain finally let go as she slipped and landed in the corner. Shaking and crying. Her aunt burst through the door. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked. Beverly made whining sounds as she pointed a Shakey hand towards the sink. She couldn't speak. "The sink?...ok..." Her aunt replied. Beverly swallowed. She looked at her aunt in disbelief "You...you d-dont see it?" She managed. "Sweetie you're shaking. Let's get you a hot drink and you can tell me what happened?" Her aunt offers.

Beverly nodded as she slowly rose to her feet. Very slowly walking out as her aunt wrapped an arm around her shoulders, Bev's bloody footprints soaking the carport beneath her. What fresh hell had the world done to her? In order to make her see something this... _horrifying_? Hadn't she suffered far too much already? ~~hadn't he hurt her enough already?~~ She _knew_ she had. So what the fuck was that! She needed answers and needed them now.

And she was going to get them.

And she was going to bring Richie back. She knew who to turn to... someone she had seen who was like a superhero. She had seen them three nights ago.

She was going to find Eleven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am alive! I love this story so so much, more updates to come! Please comment on how I can improve!


	9. Karen wheeler can’t take anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Use of a slur in this by pennydumb the crackhead  
> I am soooo sorry for the wait but I’m once again motivated!

Richie woke up with a start, it was cold, really cold. He looked around to see he was no longer in the testing lab. No, he was in… The woods? What the fuck was he doing there? He had no idea. Looking around he saw that it wasn’t the regular woods, it looked… Strange. The trees were twisted creepily and ugly dark purple roots spread up with him, there same to be a strange film coating them too. Without missing a beat he began running. Running he didn’t know where to but just running in case they were out there for him. He knew they could be there for him. And that thought Terrified him.Before he knew it he had found himself in a somewhat familiar place. It looked like Hawkins...but it wasn’t. Looking over his shoulder he noticed a red balloon floating in the distance. “...the fuck?” He said to himself in confusion. But then he caught a glimpse of something. A piece of paper. It had been yellowed and looked old. He carefully approached it. When he saw it, he was horrified...

Hopper had never been much of a conspiracy fan. Nor was he really interested in Russian communists or whatever secretive shit North Korea was up too. However, after sneaking into the morgue and dissecting Will’s corpse on Joyce’s request, you bet he he was shocked at what he found..  
Fake. A doll. A fucking fake! All this time...he should of listened to Joyce. But right now he only had one thing on his mind. He had to get to Hawkins lab. Screw permits, this needed to happen now! And if Will was there..then maybe Richie was too? He’d know for sure when a fake Richie doll turned up. But he couldn’t wait till then. So he grabbed his keys and flawed it, informing Joyce of the mayhem and secrets he had just uncovered. 

Karen wheeler had had enough of ted’s shit. He didn’t seem to care about their own fucking son! Karen hadn’t slept since the two boys went missing, and had recently stopped eating. getting frantic phone calls daily from Richie’s friend group, and twice daily from Eddie and Beverly, questioning His whereabouts. She had had to console every one at least twice as they broke into tears with worry which made her cry herself. Mike didn’t seem nearly as distraught as she expected him to be, but she figured he was just grieving in his own way. It was a lot to deal with at twelve.

Too much. And Karen hated that. She hated that Ted’s lazy ass only cared about three things: tv, sleep, and how much money the school bills were costing. She hated her daughter being in pain at the loss of her own best friend and missing brother. She hated mike’s pain for the same reasons. She hated getting heartbroken phone calls from Richie’s friends who were skipping school to search for him. She hated holly being to young to understand and crying as her and ted broke into fights over where there son could be. But most of all. Karen wheeler hated that her son may be dead or even worse, and she had failed. Failed to protect him. Her one son. She crashed to the ground in the living room, her shoulders rising and falling with dramatic exasperated sobs. “Mom?” She heard Nancy call. “Mommy...oh my god..” she hugged her tight which made Karen cry even harder. “I...I just want him safe, I want him here! I want my son alive and with me! I can’t fucking do this anymore..” she cried between sobs. “Nancy, Nancy please. I just want it to stop hurting. I ..it hurts too much!” Nancy’s voice broke and wobbled. “Mom..it’s-“ she broke off into a sniff “it’s going to be ok..shhhh” she consoled her wailing mother, her heart breaking as she thought “shit..what if he is dead..like Will?”

Richie shrieked as he heard a twig snap behind him, slowly turning to face a clown. The clown snarled at Richie and he took a step back. Looking down in horror at the missing poster-his missing poster- that was scrunched up into a tight ball in his left hand. Looking up he realized that the clown was gone , to be replaced by a wearwolf. Screaming at the top of his lungs he resorted to using his powers. He transferred more energy to the creatures head than he’d ever tried to do in his life. The wolf howled in pain but didn’t back down. He tried harder and heard a ‘splat’ as the creatures head exploded in a violent pray of crimson. Richie collapsed with exhaustion. A face of the clown peered at him. “This won’t work in the real world, gay boy!” It laughed menacingly causing Richie to scream before waking up. He was back in the lab. He hyperventilated as he reached out for his glasses with his broken hand by mistake. He winced and took a deep breath before putting them on. Although he almost screamed when he saw who was watching him... It was hopper.


	10. Wish there was another way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s take a look at the other losers shall we! The plot line pics up again next chapter dw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: mentions of gruesome death by fire as cannon.

_deep in the sewers a creature is slumbering. Its long rest finally nearing its end. Maturin watched in horror as he knew what was to come. The lives lost. The girl giving all she can. Why was it always her? “Jane. Do. Not. Fear. I. Will. Look. After. You.” Maturin said to himself hoping the universe he created would still bend to his will_

none of the losers could sleep. Eddie hadn’t gotten a good nights rest since Richie went missing. He understands how bill feels about his brother now. _‘But Richie isn’t dead’_ he reminds himself. He’s fine. Probably kidnapped, but fine. He wonders who did it. How long were they planning it for? Bev was the only one who voiced her worry as much as Eddie did. It was fare to say the losers were all too worried to eat properly or sleep a whole night, but the two friends were the only ones who voiced their opinions and feelings about the disappearance.

However as it was a few months until summer, they decided that if Richie wasn’t safe by then, they would spend the whole summer working on finding him. Whereas now school and family got in the way of their search. Mike had also been skipping school to go to the library with Ben for records on where Richie could possibly be. Deciding that is was safe to say either the lab or sewers. Furthermore they were both connected and not in the way you would think.

A tunnel literally lead into the building’s basement. Although it was so far in it was near impossible to get to and most likely closed off now. Mike sighed. Things could never just go easy could they? He just wanted things to return to normal. For his friend to be safe and for Michael wheeler’s friend will to be safe as well. Was that too much to ask? Apparently so. He missed Richie. And although he had been closer with Bill and Stan he still loved Richie like a brother. The losers were that close with each other. Sometimes even closer with one or two, namely Richie and Eddie and Ben and Bev.

  
Eddie rolled over in his bead and looked at the date. It had been two weeks since Richie had gone missing. Two whole weeks without a single ‘I fucked your Mom’ joke. He smiled at the memory of him pushing Richie into the quarry because he had told Eddie how his mum had proposed and “he liked a women who took action” adding on the (if you get what I mean) through various winks and nudges. One week before Eddie had asked him out and Richie looked like he was having aneurysm. Almost a year ago now...

god did he want this to be over.

Mike had decided he was going to search on his own for a night, in the woods for mike w’s friend. He thought if he found him it would lead to Richie, and at the same time he’d help a scared kid like him get reunited with his mother. Something mike wished he could do. He could still hear the screaming.

_Oh god the screaming._

It was yet another thing that kept him up at night. Their charred boney hands and melting flesh. It was a painful image that had always stuck with him. He also remembered how he felt. Confusion and shock. But most of all _fear._ Pure absolute terror for the horror happening right before his eyes. It was a feeling he thought impossible to replicate. So much death. It had taken all he had not to blame himself like everyone but the losers and his grandfather did for it happening.

Lost in his train of thought, he didn’t notice the floor boards creek despite no one being there to take a step. He did, however, let out a yell as he heard his name being called out to him. That voice. He knew that voice!

“...will? Is that you?...woah!”

His lights began to flicker. “Ummm, Jesus. Ok. This is weird as fuck” he said more to himself than anyone else. “Blink once for yes? Twice for no.” Nothing. “Will, you still there man?” Still nothing. Mike began to feel as though he might be going crazy. But then...it blinked once. The lights actually did blink once! “Umm, ok. Are you ok, like are you safe where you are?” ...two blinks. The poor kid. Mike felt his stomach drop when he heard that. “Jeez I’m sorry. You’re gonna be ok. I’ll help you if I uhh.. can...” he trailed off uncertain. Wait! Then that means...Richie! Oh god! “Will! Are you with Richie?” Mike didn’t know what answer he wanted any more. But then it’s not his decision is it? Or any decision for that matter.

However, he still got his answer.

two blinks. ‘ _Richie...where are you?’_ Was all he could think.his attention snapped back to will. “Does your mom know you’re alive?” He finally asked. One blink. Thank god....

”thank god.” He said unintentionally.

wait a second.

”Then what the fuck was that body at the morgue!? Was that not you?!” Mike asked frantically. It was a fake? The fuck? She would anyone want to cover up something like that unless they—

had something to do with the disappearance!

”wait, don’t blink. I feel like I know the answer...”

tomorrow he made an executive disunion. Grab other mike and visit mrs. Byers. Maybe then he could get some answers and maybe just maybe... he could find Richie. God he hoped so. He really, really did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry my chapters are so short I find it hard to write a lot of story heavy content while keeping up the pacing so I comprise with shorter chapters. Thank you guys for being so patient with the uploads. This has been so much fun and quarantine is helping me focus on my fanfiction more which is nice. How are you guys doing in quarantine or do you have to work in which case stay strong . And if you or someone you know it a doctor or a nurse then you deserve so much respect and pay. I truly think of you as a hero in such a difficult time. Love you all 😘


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys, just wanted to say I haven’t abandoned this story, I’ll be continuing it once inspiration strikes. Thank you all for the wonderful comments and kudos, in the mean time, I’ve uploaded a Danganronpa v3 and Harry Potter crossover! Please check it out x

and it in no way supports jk. She’s a terf. No doubt about it. And trans people are totally valid and amazing! 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So...it’s been a while...

I’m sorry. Really I am. Real life got in the way and I couldn’t update this. It was also a bit of laziness of my part. But I have two ideas I want to continue with. One coming out (undertale X doctor who) and this one. This, from now on, will get one chapter every other week and vice versa for the other story. I’m sorry this isn’t an update, but currently I’ve got two projects for college I’m working on, an Everyman hybrid animation which will be on my Instagram (emilywemily__), and on top of that have to manage free time, regular drawing updates for my insta, inktober soon, and working on my original story and characters. Please understand. Next week will be a chapter I promise. Again, I’m really sorry. But I haven’t given up on this! I love the idea and don’t really ever wanna fully let it go. If anyone still wants to read this, you’re in luck. :)

in the mean time you can go to my insta to the the artwork I do if you like 👍🏻 

have a great day/night and I’ll see you all next week.


End file.
